Cuando el final es ahora
by Andrea d' Epinay
Summary: ¿Cuáles son los verdaderos sentimientos de Dylan y de Beka? Un BekaDylan. Y mucho de Beka Angst.Espero que les guste. Reviews Please.
1. Part One

_Este es mi primer fanfction de Andrómeda, no me golpeen, porque hace mucho, que por múltiples razones no la veo, así que estoy atrasada de temporadas (lloro y lloro, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, esta fuera de mi alcance). En fin, ninguno de los presentes personajes me pertenecen. Sólo los lokos nombres de planetas, razas y algunos personajes que necesitaba meter para el trama que tengo pensado, pero sobre todo es una historia de Beka/Dylan (si, yo también creo que pueden ser algo más "hope lives again"), intentaré poner acción, pero la verdad no soy muy buena. Espero que les guste y pues sobre todo que pasen un buen rato. Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos. Escríbanme a . Por favor, estoy en una desesperada búsqueda de fanáticos en español de Andrómeda ˆˆ. Byes_

ˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆ

**"La misión"**

"-Andrómeda ¿todos están listos?"

"Si capitán, tal como se les ordenó. Harper monitorea al Eureka Maru.Rhade ya llegó al planeta, mi avatar me ha informado hace unos minutos que todo esta listo en el punto de encuentro. Y Beka esta lista para su señal"

"Que Trance esté lista en la enfermería por si... todo saldrá bien"- se corrigió-

"Si capitán."

La misión era importante, uno de los planetas que más apoyo le habían brindado durante este tiempo, el planeta "Tag" ahora necesitaba ayuda por un asteroide enorme que estaba apunto de estallar contra éste. No se trataba sólo de salvar un planeta, si no de demostrar a todos los que se habían unido a la Mancomunidad, la capacidad de Andrómeda y su Capitán. Además estaba en tentativa la raza "Marax", seres que tenían una poderosa flota. Si el rescate del planeta funcionaba, ellos se unirían a la mancomunidad, ésta crecería y todo iría bien, excepto por una cosa...

"Beka espera su orden capitán, el asteroide se acerca."

"En la pantalla Eureka Maru." Ordenó Hunt

En la pantalla apareció Beka Valentine, con una sonrisa en el rostro, que había dibujado en cuanto se enlazó con Andrómeda, A pesar de que se veía tranquila, había algo en su mirada que la que delataba un tanto nerviosa.

"¿Lista?"

"Ya lo dije ¿lo debo repetir?". Al ver la expresión de Dylan, sonrió y dijo, "si lo estoy" con un sonsonete de algo que se repite con impaciencia.

"Por que si no, aún es tiempo, Andrómeda podría..."

"Fuera de la pantalla"- dijo Beka. "Deséenme suerte" y desapareció.

"Ahora tiempo del show..."- Murmuró la rubia en el asiento del piloto. Y entonces todo comenzó...

ˆˆ-ˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆFlash Backˆˆ-ˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆ

"Yo lo haré"

"No, no puedo permitirlo Beka, yo lo haré"

"Vamos Hunt, eres bueno siendo el capitán, no le trates de quitar a otros su trabajo."

"No entiendes Beka, se trata de demostrar que esto funciona, que yo funciono."

" Claro que funcionas,además ser el piloto es mi trabajo."

"Pues creo que por una vez que yo lo haga no va a pasar nada."

"Sólo acepto con una condición"- dijo por fin Beka, con tono raro.

"Ja"- Dylan sonrió.- "No creo que..."

"Si los papeles se invierten, si tú eres el piloto, entonces supongo que por un día... yo soy el capitán y Andrómeda tendrá que obedecerme y..." -dijo con cara pícara.

"Absolutamente no."

"Entonces no hay trato, Dylan, lo siento."

"Nunca dije que podíamos negociar, Beka" -dijo el en tono comprensivo.-

"No voy a cambiar de opinión. No te presto el Eureka Maru, entonces. No si yo lo piloteo"

"Ah"- suspiró Dylan cansado y con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Está bien ´capitán mi capitán´. Tu pilotearas, pero píensalo bien, porque es muy peligroso, aún te puedes retractar y yo lo haré."

"Una Valentine nunca se retracta" - dijo ahora seria Beka.

Entonces salieron del comando y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos de Andrómeda.

"Vamos Dylan quita esa cara. Abrir el remolino, entrar a la velocidad de la luz, para que se trague ese asteroide no es tan peligroso."

"Pero si es peligroso si por un error de cálculo, te acercas tanto que su propia gravedad te lleve con él, Beka"- Sugirió holo-Rommie quien acababa de aparecer frente a ellos.-A lo que Beka, solo se encogió de hombros.

"Capitán el general del los "Marax" –Bentem Domte quiere hablar con usted, dice que puede ir su primer oficial". Continuo diciendo Holo-Rommie

"Esta bien Andrómeda, llévalo a la sala de juntas, estaré ahí pronto."

"Aye capitán". Y Holo-Rommie desapareció.

Dylan se volteó hacia Beka, quien extrañamente se había puesto algo pálida.

"¿Estás bien Beka?"

"Eh... si¿es necesario que vaya contigo? Necesito hacer algunas cosas aquí, allàtu sabes, prepararme para el 'gran asalto'"-palabras que acompañó con un ademán.

"Esta bien, y piénsalo bien Beka. Sin presiones"

"Claro, Sin presiones." Repitió solemnemente la rubia

Dylan se fue por la derecha,de regreso al centro de Comando, antes de ir conel General Bentem Domte y Beka hacia el hangar donde estaba Eureka Maru.

Beka se sentía un poco preocupada, más no era por "el gran salto" que iba a hacer, esta bien, lo reconocía, tal vez un poco, pero también estaba ese "otro asunto" que le preocupaba. Entonces casi cuando casi llegaba al Eureka Maru, escuchó una voz, volteó, pero no había nadie. Quien quiera que fuese estaba escondido. Lentamente llevó su mano hacia su arma.

"Beka, Beka, Rebeca..."

Beka volteó buscando, porque se había sorprendido, incluso se puso a la defensiva.

"Lo siento mucho ¿te asuste?"- dijo la voz en con tono sarcástico

"¿Quién eres?. Muéstrate"

"Beka, Beka¿tan pronto te olvidaste de mi? Si no fui tan malo..."

Y entonces Beka sintió unos fuertes brazos que la aprisionaban por atrás, deteniéndole la mano que tenía en la pistola y un rostro que se acercaba al suyo. Una voz susurró a su oído

"Yo si te extrañé" -y sintió la fría punta de su propia arma contra su cuerpo

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en el Centro de Comando 

"Ok, no es bueno hacer esperar más al general Bentem Domte, Rommie ¿quieres acompañarme?"

"Aye capitan"

"Andrómeda ¿dónde esta el general Betem Domnte?"

"Me dijo que le gustaría explorar un poco y como esta área es libre y sin peligros, lo deje"- apareció diciendo Holo-Rommie.

"Debe estar aquí cerca capitán, lo buscaré"

"Genial."

"Yo...no lo encuentro, no debe estar en esta área."- dijo un poco confusa Holo-Rommie

"¿Qué?"

"Si no lo veo, deber porque esta en un lugar donde mis censores no lo sienten."

"¿El cual podría ser...?"

"El Eureka Maru."

Y de pronto se escuchó una explosión.

"¿Qué diablos?Andrómeda reporte."

"Aye capitán, La explosión ha sido en el hangar donde se encuentra el Eureka Maru."

**C O N T I N U A R Á. . .**

ˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆˆ-ˆ


	2. Part Two

Holas! Primero que nada, tengo que agradecer a reul-bhuidhinn, por tu review, sinceramente deseaba continuar ésta historia, pero no me acababa de animar por completo.

Bueno Yo disfruto mucho de la Angustia de Beka y un tanto de Harper, así que ya se imaginan por donde va esta historia.

Por cierto, si hay ciertas cosas que puse en Inglés... jejeje, lo siento, es que en español se escucha muyyyyy raro, uds deben saber a que me refiero... XD

Bueno ahora sí, al fic.

Part Two

"Aquí vamos de nuevo ¿Y ahora que pasa en MI nave?"-Se preguntó Para sí mismo Dylan, mientras se ponía de pie después de la falta de gravedad que por un momento causó la explosión en el hangar que donde estaba el Eureka Maru.

"Diablos. Rommie reporte de daños, ahora".

"Aye capitán. Estabilización de la gravedad en forma correcta. El hangar no ha sufrido daños considerables. La nave está estable."

"Gracias al divino. OK. Establece comunicación con el Eureka Maru. Ahora."

"Estableciendo comunicación. Fallando, Procesando de nuevo, Fallando. Capitán, es imposible, el Eureka Maru se niega a recibir mis intentos de establecer comunicación."

"¿Dónde está Beka?"

"En el Eureka Maru, capitán, mis sensores no la detectan en ninguna otra parte de la nave."

"Beka ¿qué sucede?-preguntó por lo bajo Dylan- "Rommie quédate al mando. Iré personalmente al Eureka Maru. Envía a Trance y a Rhade a tranquilizar a nuestros invitados, pero antes...Contacta a Harper"

"Aye capitán" Holo Rommie respondió. "Harper está en la pantalla"

"Hey Dylan y ahora ¿quién quiere matarnos?"

"Muy gracioso Mr. Harper. Aún no lo sé, pero la explosión fue en el Eureka Maru."

"¿Qué¿Dónde está Beka?"- Preguntó impaciente Harper

"No quiere responder a mis mensajes. Revisa el estatus de la Nave y también necesito que me des otra opción para poder contactar a Beka"

"Siempre tener un plan B¿Eh jefe? Aunque me gustaría empezar primero con Beka..."

"Debes ver que Andrómeda fucione correctamente para poder ayudarme con Beka.Si el plan A no funciona…"

"OK, OK, jefe, no te alteres, como siempre me voy a hacer las reparaciones."

Dicho esto, Harper desapareció de la pantalla, donde había aparecido y Hunt se dirigió a toda prisa al hangar. Sabía que era una falta de cortesía no ir el mismo con los invitados y en cambio mandar a Trance y a Rhade. Pero estaba más preocupado, por su primer oficial, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien...

"Beka, se que estás ahí. ¿Qué sucedió?. ¿Por qué intentas romper mi nave?"  
Nadie respondía. "Diablos Beka" -murmuró por lo bajo Dylan-. La puerta de la nave estaba abierta, como si alguien descuidadamente así la hubiera dejado al salir apresuradamente.

Dylan se aventuró a entrar.

"¿Beka?"

No respondía nadie. Tal vez Beka estando asustada, se saliese a buscar a Trance por ayuda. Pero eso no tenía sentido, porque Andrómeda no la había detectado.

Esto era muy raro… Hacía unos momentos había estado platicando con ella, perfectamente. Pero… Tal vez… ¿Y si la había presionado demasiado? No… Ella fue quien se ofreció para el trabajo, de hecho parecía aliviada de salir de la Nave, desde que habían llegado los jefes del Grupo "Marax". De pronto Dylan escuchó unos sollozos. Tal vez Beka estaba herida…

Llegó corriendo a la silla del piloto. Tirada al lado de ella, estaba una Beka Histérica. Llorando y sin poderse controlar. Cerca de ella. Había un cuchillo. Sangre.

"Beka… ¿Qué has hecho?"

"Fue todo mi culpa Dylan. Déjame. No merezco vivir ahora, no ahora, nunca lo merecí."

Y en ese momento Perdió la conciencia.

"Rommie, necesito ayuda. Hay que llevar a Beka a Med- Deck."- Dijo Dylan, sin comprender nada, pero sosteniendo a Beka fuertemente entre sus brazos, con la impresión de que algo había hecho el mal. Con la impresión de que la vida de su primer oficial era más frágil de lo que siempre pensó. Con la impresión de que todo en ese momento, no importaba, desaparecía y no tenía sentido. Preguntándose que había hecho a Beka odiarse tanto a sí misma y odiándose a él, por no haber sido un capitán completo, un capitán que estuviese ahí para su tripulación, un capitán que no estuvo para ella….

C O N T I N U A R Á . . .


End file.
